


Agent Warwick

by Silvathebat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, F/F, Lesbian, Scat, Shrinking, Urination, Vore, micro/macro, shrunk, shrunken woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvathebat/pseuds/Silvathebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A field agent for a secretive reconnaissance department is sent on an unusual and 'off the books' assignment. The task? Recover a valuable piece of equipment from her boss's daughter, who swallowed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Warwick

    I'm going to murder him. When I get back to headquarters, I am going to murder the chief Agent Warwick mused as lay back upon what appeared to be a gigantic bar of soap, tapping at her pad idly. All around her, she could hear murmuring, the hustle and bustle of a school between classes, teens yelling loudly, feet scraping against the floor. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
    "I can still hear that bastards words..." she grumbled to herself  
\---  
    "Agent Warwick! Glad I caught you, would you mind following me to my office please," a large, red haired man called out to the woman, who turned sharply, her bum length jet black hair swishing as she turned, her greyish blue eyes boring into him.  
    "If it's about the Simmonds case, I've looked into it. She'll either be coming in or be sent in tomorrow, and RnD are going to look at the artifact," she said, and he shook his head.  
    "No, it's not about that. It's something more personal. Please, follow me," he said, walking briskly, or, at least, briskly for a man in his late forties weighing over three hundred pounds. Nodding, the woman followed suit, entering his office which he closed behind her, locking the door. He pulled the shutters down, and quickly shuffled to his desk, sitting down with an audible grunt.  
    "Chief? What's happening?" she asked, as she sat down in one of the chairs, her bodysuit tensing against her well toned body.  
    "What I am about to say to you is top secret. It does not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" The male asked. Warwick nodded, leaning in towards him. "Good. This morning, at approximately 0750, a transponder went missing," he said, in hushed tones.  
    "WHAT!?" she cried out loudly, and the male hurriedly hushed her back down into her seat, looking worried.  
    "Agent! Remember, top secret!"  
    "How did it happen? They're kept under close surveillance, they're the whole reason the department can even exist!" she said in hushed tones, her eyes wide with shock. "How does a top of the line piece of government software just up and walk out the door?" she asked.  
    "If it gets swallowed by an eight year old who has a penchant for putting shiny things into their mouth..." he said, his head in his hands. Warwick stared at him for a few moments, blinking, unable to talk. Then, she burst out laughing.  
    "Aaaahaha! Oh my god! Oh my god, you're the breach! You took one home last night, didn't you! You took home a shockingly expensive piece of hardware to entertain your daughter, and she swallowed it!" she exclaimed, giggling loudly as the man turned a not so subtle beetroot red.  
    "Agent! This is serious! The world doesn't know that we exist. As far as the public is concerned, Shrinco is the only company in the world that has micro reduction technology, and they use it for waste disposal and transport. If they knew that the Ministry of Micro Espionage and Enforcement existed, there would be wars, plain and simple. If that device gets found, we're ALL looking at jail, or worse," he said sternly, and the woman nodded her head with a sigh.  
    "So, why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
    "Firstly, you have to understand. What I'm asking you to do is strictly off the record. If things go wrong, you won't have back up, you won't even likely get acknowledgement, but... Well... you're the only agent with Shrinco experience... and my daughter's school recently had their latrine system replaced with Shrinco Squat toilets..." he said, not meeting her eyes.  
    "Wait... are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"  
\---  
    "'It's a simple extraction, no way you could mess this up. Hunker down in the bathroom until Molly goes to the toilet, then extract the device, preferably before it gets shrunk, but if not, before it gets flushed' GOD what an ass!" Warwick grumbled loudly as the noises died down. She let out a sigh, and slipped from the bar of soap, which was not actually huge. She was barely the size of it, at roughly three inches tall. Pacing around the tiled floor from her hiding place, she let herself rest against one of the stall walls, and a slightly goofy grin spread across her face.  
    Still, could be worse. I get to see lots of cute girls and women peeing~ she thought to herself, biting her lip. She borderline suspected the chief knew about her kinks, and while she was always professional during her missions, when it came to women and toilets, she tended to linger longer than she needed to.  
    I know chief said I have Shrinco experience, but I've never seen these in action before she thought, pacing over to the concave floor mounted dish. From it's outward appearance, it looked like something out of a spaceship. It had buttons on it's top, it was silver, and from closer inspection, a lid that slid out from one side, covering what would rest inside it. As she moved even closer, she heard the door to the room open, and quickly ran to her hiding spot. She took out her locator, and pinged it to see if this was Molly. The device returned no signal, so she began to creep forwards, trying to get a peek.  
\---  
    The day had been going slowly for mathematics teacher Jenny Carney, and she had finally gotten to her free period, and had only just finished preparing her coffee when her stomach told her she needed to be elsewhere. The nearest toilet was a student one, which she cursed at, but any toilet was better than no toilet. She slipped inside and entered the cubicle, unzipping and lowering her skirt to the floor. She pulled her panties down too, and squatted down in front of the bowl, grunting softly. A steady stream of pee began to emerge from her, and she let forth a soft sigh. Then she let forth a grunt, and a huge, firm log started curling from her puckered anus.  
    "Wow... so hot..." the tiny woman mumbled to herself, leaning in to get an even better look at the clean shaven pussy that was waterfalling pee in front of her, and the huge, tree trunk-like turd that was emerging from the puckered anus far above. The woman was very attractive, and couldn't have been out of her twenties, with tawny hair, red rimmed glasses, and a huge set of boobs. Moving forwards even more, she stumbled, and fell forwards onto her hands and knees. Even amid the tinkling noises,  the woman heard the soft gasp, and there was a blur of movement from her, and before Warwick could react, the teacher had grabbed at the shape, and held on tightly.  
    "Nnnhh!! D..damn it!" the tiny woman exclaimed, as she was held up for inspection by the teacher.  
    "Oh, wow! What are you, like, an installer for the new system? You look too professional for that, you look like a little secret agent or something..." she said, looking at the wriggling woman in her palm. She had to admit, whoever this woman was, she was very attractive, with a great body, a cute little ponytail and a bodysuit that could've been taken from a doll.  
    "My name is Warwick, I work with the government. I'm here on a special mission, please, let me go! I need to do something very important!" she exclaimed, as the woman's smile spread a little.  
    "So you ARE a spy! Oh, that's just adorable!" the teacher said, feeling the stream from her crotch end. She reached for the toilet paper, and rubbed herself dry, cleaning her anus before dropping the soiled paper into the bowl. "Well, that's a perfect coincidence, because I've got a free period right now, and I've got to do something important too. I've got to cum my brains out! My girlfriend has been out of town for a month, and she took my favourite vibe. I hope you don't mind substituting for it," she said, unzipping the tiny clothing, leaving the woman almost naked in her hand.  
    "Wha.. no! I... I have a..." Warwick began, but as she did, the woman's tongue traced along her body, starting upon her legs, before sliding slowly upwards, the massive tongue teasing its way to her crotch before rolling slowly over her exposed stomach and her generously proportioned breasts, leaving a trail of saliva behind. She shivered with pleasure, her body betraying the lust she was feeling, her crotch beginning to moisten. It had been a dark desire of hers for a while now, to get caught, to be captured and at the whim of a giant woman.  
    "If you've got anything to say, you'd better speak up, you'll be awfully muffled when you're inside me!" the teacher said, opening her mouth wide to envelop the woman's entire upper half. Warwick's mind reeled as she began to panic, fearing that she might be swallowed by the deviant in her lust, and she began to struggle in earnest. She was pulled out moments later though, the colossal lips curling around her naked torso, that tongue once again working her breasts and body, leaving her soaked with saliva.  
    "Pleh, bluh... I swallowed a moutful of it!" she grumbled, still unable to free her hands. The woman giggled at this gently, and moved her arm around her body.  
    "You better hope I caught everything when I wiped little dildogirl," she said, reaching back to part her asscheeks. Warwick was given a prime view of the woman's puckering, pinkish brown anus, before she was unceremoniously shoved against it, hard.  
\---  
    Warwick was roused from her reverie by a clattering noise, and a bunch of high pitched yells that echoed throughout the bathroom. She cursed to herself, pulling herself back into her hiding spot completely. While the teacher had indeed gone to the toilet, everything beyond had been inside Warwick's mind, a fantasy she had concocted thanks to her desires and the erotic pleasure of watching the giant woman pee and shit in front of her.  
    "Ahh.. I need to not get so carried away..." she mumbled to herself, as the last of the noises faded away. She paced back towards the floor toilet, watching as the dome slid over the top of the bowl, and a short release of air told her that it was being sealed. Then, a faintly red dust emerged from tiny holes all along the plastic, filling the sealed off area. By the time the dust had cleared, she could see that the fecal matter inside had been shrunk down to tiny proportions, smaller even in scale than she was. As she watched, the device popped open again, and she found herself inspecting it closer.  
    "Interesting... they're using nanites to reduce the matter, what an incredible little piece of tech. They work the same was as..." she mumbled to herself, and, at that moment, the little round device she had hooked to her belt began to beep. Too slowly, she turned around, to see a looming shape above her. A young girl with a cute side parting in her amber hair, a pair of pink panties bundled up around her ankle and a slightly pained look on her face was squatting above her. Warwick was barely able to react before the looming girl began to pee, sending a torrent of pale yellow liquid over the tiny spy, splashing her onto her back.  
    "Aaack!" she squeaked, trying to recover from the torrent, as the girl opened her eyes and looked down into the bowl. When she saw the struggling woman, she let out a shriek, and stumbled backwards, falling onto her rear, pee still leaking from her, down her thighs.  
    "Owwwie... I'm sorry miss! I didn't see you in there! I... I can't stop!" she exclaimed, reaching down to grab the tiny lady, who was now drenched in urine. She set her onto the floor and began to tear off strips of toilet paper for the woman. Shuddering, Warwick began to dry herself, but it was apparent that the liquid had gotten everywhere. She unzipped the bodysuit and stepped out of it, rubbing her now naked body with the rough paper, drying herself as best she could.  
    Oh god... what kind of a freak am I... I fucking ENJOYED that... she bemoaned herself as she rid her body of the last bits of moisture, looking up at the girl, who was looking back down at her, biting her lip nervously.  
    "Um... I've never seen a tiny person before... are you a fairy?" the youngster asked, and Warwick smiled a little bit.  
    "I'm sort of like a fairy. I know that you swallowed something today, and it's very important that I get that back to who it belongs to," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, not so much out of modesty but to keep denying to herself that her nipples were as hard as diamond as she stared up at the young crotch.  
    "I don't... Oh... Oh no, my father's thing... I'm sorry, he got me so mad, and I just... I was naughty..." Molly said, hanging her head in shame, her lip quivering faintly. "Nnh.. and now it hurts and I can't go..." she moaned, straining herself despite the company. Warwick arched an eyebrow.  
    "What's wrong? Oh... Oh my, you are a little, um... yes, that's a problem..." she said, affording herself a glance towards the girl's anus, which was stretching and puckering over the tip of what she could only assume to be a massive turd.  
    "It really hurts..." Molly whimpered again, on the verge of tears.  
    "I can, uh... I can see if I can help..." the agent replied.  
    "Wait! I don't know you! I'm not supposed to let strangers near me... Although... You have already seen my private area..." the girl said, and it seemed to dawn upon her that not only was the tiny person naked, but she had seen her bum and her vagina. She began blushing bright pink, hiding her crotch and rear as best she could. "Ohh noooooo! I'm gunna get into so much troublllle!" she whimpered, choking back tears.  
    "No! Nonononono, its ok! It's OK Molly! See, I know you! You're not in any trouble! Your father just sent me along to make sure you were OK, to see that the thing you swallowed didn't hurt you, and to help you if it did! I'm.... Abigail," she said, using her real name. On the one hand, she needed to help this girl, but.... she really didn't want the chief to know she had been looking at his daughter's naked body. Even if seeing that anus puckering over that beast is making you wetter than you were when you were soaked in her pee SHUT UP! Stop thinking that, god damn! she thought, as the girl pondered this new information.  
    "I really shouldn't..." she began, but a growl from her stomach made her clutch at it, whimpering in pain once more. "Help me pleeeease," she whimpered. Abigail nodded, and paced towards the looming ass of the young girl. She slid down into the bowl, ankle deep in the girl's piss, sloshing towards her.  
    "Molly, sweetie, I need you to get a little lower, can you do that for me," she said, and the girl responded with a simple 'uhuh' before lowering her bum almost to the floor. The tip of the turd was wider than her body, and emerged half an inch from the girl's rear, which was red and curled up around the solid mass.  
    How on earth am I going to shift this... she mused to herself, before shrugging, and moving forwards. At first, she tried to break the tip off, pushing at it and then hitting and kicking it, but it would not budge, and the impacts made the girl far above whimper.  
    "Owwie oww oww! There's something inside! Its digging in!" she whimpered loudly, and Abigail gulped.  
    "I'm, uh.... Oh god, this is torture, I have to go inside and loosen it. This might feel weird... cause it's sure as shit fucked up in my head..." she said, muttering the last part to herself, before she moved closer to the turd. The heat from the woman's rear was getting a little stronger, and while the smell wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, she had a feeling that inside it would be intense. Tentatively, the woman reached up, and pressed her hand against the young woman's anus.  
    "Nnhhh...." Molly whimpered.  
    "I'm sorry. I have to press a bit more to get in. You're doing great sweetie!" she called out. "Can you sit down a bit more? It will make this whole process easier," she asked, and again, the girl complied, resting her bum on the lip of the toilet. Abigail then proceeded to straddle the shit lump, teasing at the ring of the girl's anus with her hands.  
    Holy fuck this is the kinkiest fucking thing I have ever done and I can't even enjoy it, fuck my life she bemoaned within her own mind, as her legs began to slide into the girl. Through fits and starts, she wriggled her way along the poop, until her arms had disappeared into the girl, and the urge to masturbate was already hitting a fever pitch.  
    "AAhhh!! It hurts!" Molly whimpered, pressing her hand down against her crotch using the other one to steady herself. If the circumstances had been different, the woman might have sworn that the girl was masturbating. She clenched her rear tightly, and Abigail found herself being pulled in deeper into the intense heat of the girl's anus.  
    "Ahh! Molly! Be careful, you're pulling me in too deep! I'm gunnmmppphhh!!" she exclaimed, struggling to free herself from the draw of the huge muscles all around her.  The tightening muscles had pulled her against the youngsters anus, and her face was even now being pressed against the huge log beneath her. The girl began to press her hand to herself even more, and her body shook a little.  
    "AhhH! It hurts! it makes me feel funny!" she whimpered.  
    Oh sweet fucking jesus Abigail thought, struggling to get a hand free. She was pulled in deeper still, until her whole upper half was inside the girl, and her struggles were only making things worse, pressing her pussy against the hot, slick turd. She could stand it no longer, and began to grind against the solid fecal mass, her pussy lips rolling against the rigged shit. She inhaled deeply, sampling the musky scent of the girl's bowels as Molly's fingers began to enter herself, putting even more pressure on the tiny woman inside her. The two relished in their mutual abandon, both masturbating furiously in the bizzare scenario that had brought them together.  
    "Ohhhh fuck yesss!!!" she moaned loudly, as the rumbling of the girl's whimpers echoed around her, and she grasped tightly at the turd, trying to keep her balance as she brought herself to a shuddering climax. Her hand rested upon something hard and metallic, which,after a few hefty tugs, shifted.  
    "Ohhhhh yeeeessssss!!!" the girl moaned loudly, forcing all her might upon the beast that Abigail now realised was easily at least four times bigger than she was. The turd emerged from the girl at some speed, sending the agent tumbling into the bowl, where the massive, heavy log slid on top of her, curling around and burying her Abigal tried to struggle, but between her panting and her state of near euphoria, she couldn't free herself from the gigantic shit, her arms were pinned and her legs were trapped.  
    "That feels so much better! I..." Molly began, but a loud bell began to sound, sending shrill tones echoing around the room. "Oh no! I'm gunna be late! Thank you so much Miss Fa... oh, I guess she's gone already. Oh well," the girl said, looking around the stall as she wiped her bum. She dropped the toilet paper into the nearby bin, and hit the flush button on the little dish, pulling her panties up and skipping out of the room.  
    "Oh my god... oh fuck... that felt so amazing..." Abigail panted to herself, as she attempted to free herself. As she looked up, through a gap in the mass, she could see the dome slide shut  
    "Wait... that's... OH SHIT! MOLLY! HEEELLLPP!!!" Abigail screamed, as the little dome sealed itself. She struggled as hard as she could, but she was well and truly stuck when the bowl began to fill with the cloudy red dust.


End file.
